


Strawberries

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere





	Strawberries

They had just finished filming another "shelf that we leave things on" episode and Link was carrying the rest of the strawberries to their office. 

Rhett was following him, shaking his head. "I can't believe I ever let you talk me into that bit."

"What bit?" Link asked, throwing an innocent smile over his shoulder. 

"The strawberries," Rhett said, Link's smile just getting bigger. "If the mythical beasts had any idea, they'd probably freak out."

"Oh, I think a good portion of them might have an idea," Link smirked. 

"They  _ hope _ , but I doubt they really know what I do to you and those strawberries after these episodes," Rhett replied, locking the door behind them as they walked into their office.

"Then I guess it's our little secret," Link said, feeding Rhett a strawberry and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him before he could start chewing. 


End file.
